


12 Days of Christmas

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Pre Hydra AU, Season 1 era, pre hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: Jemma starts receiving beautiful gifts whilst Fitz is home in Scotland…it takes her a while to fully appreciate and realize the messages he’s trying to portray through the 12 Days of Christmas tradition.For @drunkenavocados on tumblr for the Fitzsimmons Secret Santa exchange.Prompt: (Academy Era or Season 1 pre-hydra reveal when everyone was happy!) preferred Fitzsimmons and the 12 days of Christmas, Jemma receives anonymous gifts or Fitz receives anon gifts or both of them know the other one is giving them gifts it's just their tradition... I'm just a sucker for fics based on that song)





	

_****December 25th - Present Day**** _

I’ve never been so nervous and excited at the same time? It's like a little ball of anxiety has formed in the pit of your stomach and is releasing thrilled and horrified emotions at separate intervals while on the outside you must remain stoic...well, as best you can! It’s horrible! For me, stoic wasn't really working out. My palms are so sweaty that I've been consistently wiping them dry on my pants, however, that’s only served to remind me how unsteady I've been as well; rocking back and forth on each foot as though I'm balancing on a paddle board, I must look like a complete wreck!

It was all Fitz's fault! 11 days ago I was fine; everything was normal...well, not entirely. Admittedly I had been extremely lonely. Everyone, aside from Agent Ward, Skye and myself, were away on a much needed Christmas break leaving the Bus practically deserted. Fitz had been home in Scotland for 2 weeks at that stage, a welcome getaway from the craziness of SHIELD I'm sure, but he wasn't due back until the end of December and the days were dragging out painfully in his absence! He had offered for me to join him, more times than one, but I declined each time, not wanting to impose. He hadn't seen his mother in so long and was sure to have a lot to catch up on. Sitting alone in my empty bunk, however, allowed a great deal of regret to settle in the pit of my stomach for turning down the offers.

This isn't the reason for my anxiety now however! No, my anxiety is because of how the last 11 days have wreaked havoc on my emotions and ultimate lead me to the airport waiting impatiently on Christmas Day for my best friend to arrive so that I can...well, that’s just it! So that I can do what, exactly, is the big question!

_****December 14th - 11 Days Ago**** _

"Honestly Fitz!" I exclaimed, exasperated, "I'm quite capable of surviving on my own for the next 2 weeks! The lab won’t fall apart without you!"

"Yeah, I know that!" Came Fitz' equally frustrated reply through the phones receiver. "I just meant that I'm sorry you couldn't be here too!"

"I know Fitz, but really, I'm fine! Mum and Dad have been planning their trip around Europe for months so it's not like I wasn't prepared to spend Christmas alone!"

A somber silence fell between us as I let my last words sink in... spend Christmas alone! The words echoed through my mind mercilessly. "It's our first Christmas apart in years!" I finally said, voice so low that I'd be surprised if he heard.

"I know" he said in reply, his voice just above a whisper. We both sighed, my fingers unconsciously finding my leg to draw invisible circles as I lounged in my empty room on the equally empty Bus. The whole situation was becoming more and more depressing.

"So..." Fitz cleared his throat, "Anything interesting happened?" His not so subtle subject change was a welcome change which I intended to embrace wholeheartedly.

"Not at all, in fact, the quiet has allowed me to catch up on all my cataloging. I'm thinking of re-organizing all the lab gear again..."

"Urgh! Simmons!" Fitz groaned, "No! You've rearranged and reorganized that lab too bloody much! Go...do something!"

"Like what then?"

"I don't know! Go for a walk, shop...see a movie!" He offered, "Anything! Just get off that damned plane and away from the lab for a bit!"

I considered his suggestions thoughtfully. He was right, I really should get out! "I have been wanting a new book for a while!".

"Good, yes! Go get one!" He encouraged.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go out!" I exclaimed, more so to get him off my back. I know he's just trying to be helpful, probably pitying me and my lonesome situation but it really wasn't necessary, I was doing a good job of pitying myself!

A faint woman's voice could be heard calling to him in the background. I'd met his mother enough times to recognize it to be her and his quick acknowledging reply told me our conversation was about to wind down.

"Say hello to your Mum for me won’t you?"

"Course!" He replied gently, "Tell Skye I said hey...and tell Ward to loosen up!"

"Of course!" I giggle...Ward really did need to relax.

"And, uh, keep an eye out for anything...interesting!"

"Hmm, okay!" I replied slowly, my own interest peaking at his words. Was he expecting something?

"Right then. Talk tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!" I confirmed, "Bye Fitz"

"Bye Jemma!"

I ended the call, regretfully, with a quick click of the call button and sank further into the bed not really caring if the soft bedding swallowed me whole. Maybe I should go and get a book! Not having anything to do was going to drive me slowly insane by the time Fitz returned. Truth be told, I'm not quite sure what to do without him! Who's going to scowl at all the Christmas sales at the shops or make fun of me when I get extra excited at seeing any Christmas decorations?  Who am I going to annoy with ridiculously cheesy Christmas songs, the ones I secretly loathe as well yet love torturing Fitz with! Certainly, not Ward! Who was I going to watch the Doctor Who Christmas Special with? Not Fitz! The seemingly endless list was just depressing! This was definitely going to be the loneliest Christmas I would ever remember! Maybe a walk to clear my head, and escape the lonesome confines of the Bus, wasn't such a bad idea!

In no time at all I had my trainers laced, hair pulled back in a high ponytail and jacket on to brave the freezing outside temperatures before sliding the bunk door open...then I promptly forgot how to think as my eyes widened in surprise at the small present that lay before me!

Sitting prettily on the floor was a beautifully wrapped pink gift box with a single, gorgeous, pink gladiola perched perfectly on top. The stem was wrapped in a small pink bow and still visibly wet at the end, clearly it had only recently been removed from its source of water to be placed so lovingly at the door.

I beamed with happiness, pure joy overtook all emotion, much as it would a child opening presents on Christmas morning! The gift was so unexpected but very much welcome. Bending down, I quickly retrieved it, nearly missing the card slotted underneath. It hadn't been enveloped and upon opening it, I knew exactly who it was all from...Fitz! I'd know his handwriting anywhere!

_"Jemma, little something to make the break bearable! Xo"_

"Oh Fitz!" I cooed, heart swelling with adoration for the man continents away.

Without waiting any longer, I made quick work of unwrapping the gift box, taking a quick moment to smell the sweet aroma of the gladiola as I went, the smell so fragrant and sweet. In honesty, I had expected the accompanying gift box to be filled with chocolate but was pleasantly surprised to find it filled with delicately hand crafted sugar cookies.

"Fitz!" I gasped in wonderment as I stared at the beautifully designed cookies! It must take so long to design and then create these amazing snacks and for Fitz to go to all the trouble of arranging them only served to both fill my heart with joy and yet ache for his presence to thank him in person. He truly was a gift!

Taking one of the cookies to eat, not surprised at the amazing flavor that erupted in my mouth at the first bite, I moved swiftly through the Bus in search of a vase to preserve the flower...and to grill Skye on how the gift had come to be placed at my door in the first place. There was no mistaking that the young hacker would have had a hand in delivering the gift in Fitz' absence and I wanted to know all the details, immediately!

"No wonder he was asking if anything interesting had happened!" I smiled as I gathered the cookies and set off in search of Skye and a suitable vase for the gladiola!

_****December 25th - Present Day**** _

I don't know why I'm here so early! Fitz’s plane isn't due in for another hour which could quite possibly be drawn out to 2 with the number of delayed planes currently displayed on the arrivals board.

It's Christmas day and the amount of anxiously happy faces surrounding me is unbelievable! Boyfriends/girlfriends waiting to greet their partners, children waiting on a parent, married couples separated and about to be reunited; It was all playing out much like the opening credits to Love Actually except without Hugh Grant’s lovely voice over monologue. Love actually is all around! Cheesy, but sweet!

My insides turn at the notion then do somersaults as an elderly man walks by with a bouquet of flowers! The varying colors go together beautifully but it’s the small white gardenias slightly hidden amongst the bunch that catch my eye, and my breath, as memories come flooding back.

What the hell am I going to do?

_****December 15th - 10 Days Ago**** _

Skye had given me absolutely zero information upon her lengthy ‘grill’ session yesterday about Fitz's present. I wasn't bothered but I did wish she had given me something, perhaps even just a confirmation that she had helped, that’s all!

Fitz was also being annoyingly uncommunicative. A text in the early hours of the morning told me he was travelling through the countryside and may be hard to reach however it was now midday American time and I desperately needed to hear his voice; I needed to express my gratitude! Surly he was home by now!

I’m going stir crazy and I desperately need a distraction. 

Against Fitz’s wishes yesterday, I make my way to the Lab and begin rearranging the work stations. I move medical supplies and utensils from one draw to another, deciding to arrange them, this time, in alphabetical order but my actions are halted when I spot a card in the bottom draw of my very own station.

Opening the drawer further I was pleasantly surprised to find 2 small white Gardenias sitting amongst the various paperwork I had neatly stored. Carefully, I pulled them out and inhaled the floral scent, smiling widely. I picked up the card next and realized that it had been sitting on a small gift box. Just like yesterday, the box was filled with beautifully designed sugar cookies.

“Aww Fitz!”

I ripped open the box and bit into the first cookie. Just like yesterday, they were amazing. These ones were shaped and decorated as Christmas trees and had a faint hint of mint in the icing. They were delicious!

Taking the card, I opened it, shoving another cookie into my mouth at the same time, and was happy to see yet another note from Fitz:

_“Jemma, please stop re-organizing the lab…I couldn’t find any of my tools last time! Eat the cookies at the park instead! Xo”_

I stared, unblinking, at the message, then to the small mess I’d created whilst moving stock and then to the half-eaten cookie in my hand. This was strange. It almost felt like he was here, spying on me! Though to be fair, he probably anticipated that I would do this…it was usually my ‘go to’ when I had nothing to do.

Still, it was a little unnerving. I looked down to the 2 gardenias’ and smile. Then again, it was also more than a little sweet!

****December 16th - 9 Days Ago****

_"Jemma, honestly, you need to actually leave the Bus! I know you haven’t! Go and buy a pretty vase for your flowers! Xo"_

I stared, perplexed, at the card before me. How? How does he know? My first thought is Skye but, there’s just one problem...this is his handwriting and he's not here! This is too specific…Just like yesterday.

Earlier, after speaking with him for the first time since I found the first gift, I had lied to him. "I’ve just been out Fitz, I promise!" I'd said over the phone. I hadn't, and I wasn't planning too, preferring to sit all on my lonesome on the Bus reading up on the latest medical journals available.

And that had been working out well, aside from his light nagging, until I’d noticed the latest gift sitting at the foot of my door again shortly after our conversation had ended.

Todays present included a beautiful card, its message far too perceptive, another box of hand crafted sugar cookies this time shaped as simple flowers, their color matching the last part of the gift; three large orange and yellow lilies. Peruvian lilies to be exact and if my memory served correct.

I’d gasped, I’d cooed, my heart filled with joy and a small jolt of excitement ran through me as I wondered, with eager anticipation, if I should be expecting a gift each day. My head, however, swam with confusion the moment I read the card.

I know with certainty that Skye is helping him distribute the gifts, however, I also know with certainty that this gift was not here during our earlier conversation, I had checked. It was too much of a coincidence that his message on the card related to the phone call...then again, perhaps these simple gifts were not simple at all! They were well thought out and showcase just how well he knows me...a stranger couldn't be faulted for thinking he were my boyfriend!

 _‘What if he was my boyfriend?’_ I suddenly thought.

_****December 25th - Present Day**** _

I hadn't slept a wink the night of the 16th. You could say I had an epiphany. I scrutinized every aspect of our relationship and concluded the only thing missing was physical intimacy. We were practically boyfriend-girlfriend already. It was very daunting at first and then confusing!

It wasn't that I wasn't attracted to him, I had been from the very first moment we met, I just had never thought of our relationship as anything more than platonic. It’s hard to explain. Our friendship is comfortable, effortless really! The thought of deviating from that path seemed terrifying but at the same time, intriguing! The 16th was the first day I began seeing things, my future, clear for the first time and that future included Fitz!

In saying that though, I was not prepared for just how tumultuous my emotions would be on the following 8 days to now!

_****December 21st - 4 Days Ago**** _

I was getting used to finding a bunch of flowers, cookies and a card at unexpected times and places each day. It was very thrilling! They always seemed to come at the right time, when I was down or bored and the flowers themselves were simply stunning on their own, never mind the delicious cookies!

Today marked day 8 and I’d just uncovered todays gift sitting on the workbench in the lab. 8 small Forget-Me-Nots tied in a bow and perched atop a card and box of cookies.

The bright, vibrant blue of the flowers was amazing and reminded me instantly of Fit’z deep blue, mesmerizing eyes. I loved his eyes, I loved these flowers and I was beginning to realize I loved him. 

Yes, I can’t deny it. I love him!

The last 8 days have been incredible. Ever since I’d received the lilies on the sixteenth, that was day 3, and spent the night thinking about what Fitz meant to me, I’d began to see his gifts in a new light. The following day, the 17th, I had awoken feeling decidedly down. I missed Fitz even more than before and had spent a major part of the day wandering through the bus forlorn. I’d eventually returned to my bunk to find that days gift left neatly on my pillow and my spirits were lifted instantly. Four bright red carnations! That was all I could really process at first. Their color, so rich and intense, left me in awe. His card further brightened my mood, not that the flowers hadn’t already succeeded.

_“Jemma, stop moping around! Enjoy your time off and I’ll be back before you know it! Xo”_

My heart sang!

The 18th left me feeling no different. I hadn’t even had a chance to process what mood I was going to be in when I awoke and my eyes fell on five purple asters by my door. Again, their colors were so vibrant and beautiful; dark purple petals surrounding an intense golden yellow center and their smell…divine! I didn’t miss the fact that there were five and for the first time I realized the number of flowers represented day…and this was day 5 after all!

Fitz card message was no different, if not a little more loving.

_“Good Morning Jemma! I’ll be home soon! Have a good day! Xo”_

His cards left me feeling so wholesome and elated. But as much as he knew me and when I needed to be cheered up, he also seemed to know exactly when to ground me back to reality as well…proved by the timing of his 6th day gift.

On the 19th, I’d been expecting it. From the moment I woke up, my eyes were roaming everywhere; looking in every conceivable place, excited to see what was in store for me. By 7pm I was feeling decidedly let down and angered, with myself, for being so expectant. By 8pm I found myself re-reading his cards as I stared wantonly at the floral arrangement on my bedside table and by 9pm I gave up and decided to shower before going to bed. It was when I stepped out of the shower, however, that my eyes landed on a delicate row of white jasmine flowers…6 of them on the one stem! I should have seen the note coming:

_“I’m sorry Jem, didn’t mean to make you wait all day…well actually I did, but I’m assuming all is forgiven! Xo”_

I swear, if I didn’t want to hug him close so bad I would most definitely hit him if he were near!

All was forgiven of course and on day 7, yesterday, I awoke, again, to a bouquet of flowers at my door. 7 red tulips, their color almost bordering on hot pink, not that that changed the fact they were perfectly beautiful. I ate the cookies quickly as I arranged the tulips in my now too small vase and then sat down on the edge of my bed to read Fitz’s card:

_“Too make up for the lateness of my gift yesterday. Have a wonderful day Jemma. Xo”_

There had been and was nothing to make up for! Sitting in front of my full vase which now included the Forget-Me-Nots, I took in the aroma of all the flowers thus far and absently reached for my phone. Smiling I pressed the call button under Fitz’ contact.

“Hey Jemma!” he answered on the first ring. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I gushed almost in one breath. 

“I take it someone received the Forget-Me-Nots!”

“Like you don’t know that already!”

He laughed and I swear it’s the best sound in the world. Fitz’s laugh is a rarity that I’m glad I’ve had the opportunity to experience over the years but with the now undeniable shift in my feelings I craved hearing it constantly. 

“You’ve gone to so much trouble Fitz and it’s really incredible! You didn’t have to!”

“Yeah Jemma, I really did!”

His words were so sincere and afterwards, a long silence settled while he let them sink in. I wanted to say something. Tell him how my thoughts about our relationship had changed but I couldn’t. It wasn’t because I wanted to do it face to face, even though I did, it was because these gifts obviously meant more. Platonic friends don’t go to this amount of trouble. They don’t spend months planning and enlisting other people’s help to pull it off, not to this extent. I wanted to say something but I couldn’t because I felt guilty that I hadn’t realized my feelings sooner or that I hadn’t planned something for Christmas for him, even if it was something little he could take to Scotland. Once again, my emotions turned around completely leaving me feeling less than worthy of his affection. 

So, I stayed quiet and withdrawn and eventually regretful when the call ended far sooner than I would have liked. I was a mess!

_****December 25th - Present Day**** _

There were so many factors in this gift giving saga I hadn't been aware of at the start!

Each day I received, at varying times, a bouquet of flowers, a box of hand crafted sugar cookies color coordinated to the flowers, and a handwritten card with a specific message that was often related to my day. I thought that was as far as the gifts went but I was pleasantly mistaken. 2 days ago Skye finally came clean and opened my eyes to the small details I had overlooked. 

I’d been grumpy and down and not even Fitz’s 9th day flowers and card had deterred my mood. I had simply felt unworthy. He had gone to so much effort for me and I couldn’t understand why! My emotions had been a wreck and I’d needed a distraction…so I hid in the lab.

**_**December 23rd – 2 Days Ago**_ **

“I’m pretty sure Fitz was adamant yesterday that you shouldn’t be feeling guilty!”

Skye had appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere, startling me in the process. It took me a moment to compose myself before I scoffed at her, admittedly halfheartedly, and turned back to the biological samples I was analyzing. It wasn’t necessary but I had been moping around the lab since I’d received yesterday’s gift which included an orchid stem with exactly 9 delicate pink flowers and a card that read:

_“Jemma, stop feeling guilty for not doing this for me! Just enjoy it! Xo”_

After our last phone call, I wondered if he had picked up on my attitude shift and seeing his message only served to remind me just how well he knew what my reactions were going to be! Unfortunately, his note had done little to quell my mod and current state of mind. I felt guilty and completely unworthy!

“How would you know?” I finally replied, “I thought you were denying all involvement!”

“Hmm…” Skye fixed me with a smirk, “You don’t strike me as the ignorant type Miss ‘I have two PHD’s’. If so, I’d be concerned as to why you haven’t been reporting the obvious break in’s to Ward…unless you think he’s been sneaking around leaving gifts for you! In that case, I’d be extremely concerned!”

Skye’s lighthearted teasing soften my somber mood and I finally disregarded the samples to give her my full attention. “Are you going to give me any information?” I asked, almost pleading. 

“Probably! Though I should since you look like a person whose been receiving boxes of decapitated heads as opposed to 12 Days of Christmas gifts!”

“12 Days of…oh!” I stared at her stupidly as I realized what Fitz had been doing, “OFCOURSE! Urgh! Well now I feel stupid!” I exclaimed loudly as I hit my own head. 

“Wait…Are you telling me you haven’t figured out they’re 12 Days of Christmas gifts?” Skye was staring at me as if I had grown an extra head, and rightly so. I’m such an idiot! Here I am thinking Fitz is making some grand romantic gesture when really, he’s just trying to make my Christmas bearable in his absence. 

“I just…I hadn’t thought of them that way! To be honest, I sort of forgot it was even Christmas!” 

It wasn’t a lie, with all the excitement and anticipation of Fitz’s gifts, and my realization of feelings, I hadn’t thought much of Christmas at all!

“What?”

“I thought he was trying to tell me something…about us!”

“You moron!” Skye accused bluntly. Her face was a mask of confusion and slight anger, “Of course he is!”

“No, it makes sense now. 12 Days of Christmas, Day 1 on the 14th  meaning 1 flower, Day 2 meaning 2 flowers and so on. A genius interpretation I’ll admit. Very unorthodox.”

“Very unorthodox? Jemma, he’s trying to tell you he loves you!”

I scoffed at her even though my heart rate had increased rapidly at her statement. It was all so confusing and now, as well as guilt, I felt like I’d opened myself up emotionally for something more with Fitz only to find out it could be for nothing! Things were going to be awkward between us because I’d uncovered feelings that should never have been unearthed in the first place!

“Do you want to know what I’ve been doing every day?” Skye asked, her tone heated, “Every day I pick up a specially designed box of cookies from a bakery that Fitz has been organizing this through for months, Jemma…Months! Then, I head to the florist to collect each days flowers which he’s spent god knows how long ensuring that each set is going to be impeccable. I mean, do you know how difficult it is to find a florist who can supply 9 pink orchids on the one stem? And they HAD to be pink, Fitz insisted on every little detail right down to the colors! There no room for error with this in his eyes!”

She spoke so passionately that I dare not interrupt. She wasn’t even nearly done and I was soaking up all her admissions like a sponge.  
“And those cards. I bet you’ve been wondering why they’ve all been so relevant? I’s because he knows you Jemma! He wrote those a month ago, and only asked that I confirm your mood with him before placing each card with each gift so he got it just right! That means I’ve not only had to make long distance calls to Scotland for days but I’ve also had to check up on you as well! And you know what, each note was spot on! He knows you so well that he can predict your reactions in advance! If that isn’t proof that he’s trying to say, no, scream, that he loves you…I don’t know what is!”

Silence fell once she finished and I wanted to both smile and cry at the same time.

“Do you love him?”

“I guess…I don’t know…Yes!” I stuttered through my reply only because it was the first time admitting my feelings to someone other than myself. Skye’s’ face softened into a smile at last and I was instantly relieved.

“Good, because I’ve got day 10 here ready for you!” Without another word, she bent down and retrieved a bouquet of 10 sunflowers, a box of cookies and a card following soon after. “You’re going to need a bigger vase!”

‘I’ll say!’ I thought as I stared, open mouthed, at the beauty lay before me.

My heart soared. 

_****December 24th – 1 Day Ago**** _

I awoke on Christmas eve elated! If life were a Disney cartoon, birds would have been singing and forest animals would have dressed me in a wonderful flowing dress whilst I frolicked through the woods singing a merry tune. But this was reality and birds scared me, forest animals were where they should be, the forest, and I didn’t own a dress. I was, however, merry and humming and after my conversation with Skye yesterday, that mood was set to stay all day. 

I busied myself getting ready, smelling my gorgeous array of flowers before and after showering. Their fragrance filled my room with their sweet and floral smell and it warmed my heart. 

I was drying my hair when I heard a knock on my door. I beamed, thinking it was Skye with Day 11’s gift but was shocked to Find ward standing, awkwardly, in the hallway. 

“Agent Ward! What a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with!”

His eyes darted everywhere but in my direction as he held out a bouquet of flowers with a gift box and card. 

“Fitz told me to give this to you today so...here!”

“Oh, thank you!” I said taking the gifts and surprised that Fitz had actually managed to get Grant Ward to help.

“They’re Sweet Alyssums!”

I stared at him, confused. _What?_

“The flowers…” he clarified, “They’re called Sweet Alyssums…11 for Day 11!”

“Oh!” It was all I could think to say.

“And Fitz’s plane arrives at 4pm tomorrow!” With that he turned on his heel and left. 

My mood turned from incredibly happy to incredibly nervous in seconds, the anxiety further heightened upon reading Fitz’s note:

_“Surprise! I’m coming home early! Bet you didn’t expect me to get Agent Ward to help! See you tomorrow Jemma…I’ll have Day 12’s gift with me! Merry Christmas Eve. Love Fitz.”_

…Love Fitz…

My heart rate increased drastically.

What was I going to do?

_****December 25th – Present Day**** _

Half an hour to go!

I’m incredibly nervous. The butterflies in my stomach feel more like a flock of birds attacking...their tiny little beaks unforgiving! I’d ordered a coffee, in an attempt to relax, but it was still sitting, half full and rapidly cooling, between my hands…I preferred tea anyway.

28 minutes! This was ridiculous! I feel physically sick! I don't know why. I needn't worry, Fitz was too chivalrous to expect anything from me but it didn't matter. What was I going to do? That was what was troubling me! Before this I would have simply hugged him close! Would that be enough this time? I feel like that’s going to tell him I want things to stay the same. A scene flashed before me of the awkwardness that would ensue from a handshake. That would NOT do! A kiss on the cheek? Still to friendly! A kiss on the lips? Granted it’s what I wanted but was that too presumptuous...and public? The airport was quite crowded! I wonder if he’s just as nervous? Knowing him, I bet he would be. In fact, all of this seemed very much out of his comfort zone entirely so nervousness was a given.

A mother passed me by, toddler in tow. I hadn't taken much notice of those around me however the young child, a girl, had grabbed my attention with one sentence: "Mummy, did you know that roses mean 'I love you'!"

The little girl had been pointing to the floral pattern of her dress but her statement struck a chord. I can’t believe I hadn't thought of flower meanings before! I’ve studied botany for Christ sake!

When Ward had delivered the Sweet alyssums yesterday I had briefly wondered why Fitz had chosen such a flower. Now that I think about it, many of his flower choices have been...different. He could have simply picked one type of flower for each day, why those particular flowers? Skye’s words filtered through my thoughts and I slowly started connecting the dots. _"...do you know how difficult it is for a florist to ensure they have 9 pink orchids on the one stem? And they HAD to be pink, Fitz insisted on everything, right down to the colors!"._

I took out my phone and hit search in google under sweet alyssums. A few websites appeared, many claiming they represented 'worth beyond beauty'. My heart fluttered and I quickly searched sunflowers which symbolized adoration, loyalty and longevity. I typed in orchids before quickly adding pink to the front, I would have to be color specific with a lot of these. Pink orchids represent innocence, femininity, grace, joy & happiness.

Feeling like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest, I continued my search. Forget-Me-Nots show true and undying love. Red tulips were commonly associated with true love. Jasmine flowers are associated with love and romance. Purple asters symbolize love and patience. Red carnations represent deep love and affection. Peruvian lilies show friendship and devotion. Gardenias represent a secret or undying love. Pink gladiolas represent infatuation and convey that the receiver pierces the givers heart with passion.

  
“Oh my god!” I reflected after I finished searching. In finality, and out of curiosity, I searched red roses and was not surprised to find that the little girls description was correct. Red Roses are a time-honored way to say ‘I love you’!

I was speechless! They weren't just gifts, they were messages. Skye was right; Fitz was screaming that he loved me in the most beautiful and imaginative way possible and for the first time I’m completely sure of what I want...him!

My phone suddenly beeped, effectively bringing me back to reality. I hadn't realized the time flying by during my research. It was my alarm signaling Fitz's planes arrival. I’d set it five minutes later than the actual arrival time since planes, especially international ones, need to land and give the many passengers time to exit...in light of my recent discovery, delaying my own arrival at the gate was a stupid mistake as I had planned to already be on my way by the time my alarm went off.

"Shit!" I cursed before disposing of my coffee and all but running to the arrival gate.

I passed the little girl with the floral dress and the man with the flower bouquet and all the people who reminded me of ‘Love Actually’ until, finally, I arrived in a huff and no doubt a complete mess. People were already exiting and being enveloped in their loved one’s arms, so many in fact that I had to push my way awkwardly through the barrier of bodies blocking my view until I stumbled into an area at the front of the crowd.

That’s when I saw him!

He looked so handsome and grown up! His body heavier, more filled out, and he'd managed to grow out his stubble in a way that made him appear decidedly older and so...hot! Maybe it was my newfound, or uncovered, feelings towards him that made me see him in a new light but whatever the reason, he looked amazing! My eyes trailed down his body and landed on my 12th day gift. 12 dozen red roses! A feeling of pure euphoria spread like electricity through m entire body.

My eyes locked with his and my face erupted with pure joy. I beamed at him as my body took over and ran to his. We collided famously! His hands circled my waist as mine raked through his hair before pulling his head close to mine. Our lips met and it was like fireworks were exploding all around us! Nothing existed but the two of us locked together in this embrace. For a first kiss, it was undeniably incredible!

We parted, though only by millimeters, to catch our breaths and it was then that I looked up into to his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas Fitz!" I breathed.

"Merry Christmas Jemma!" He replied before capturing my lips again in another searing kiss.

There was so much I wanted to say, in time, but for now I was content to kiss him for as long as possible. Those unspoken words still clung to my mind though. Thank you for the gifts! Thank you for the flowers! Thank you for your notes that proved how well you know me. Thank you for organizing the cookies and for taking months to arrange the flowers. Thank you for asking Skye and Ward to help! Thank you for giving them as the 12 days of Christmas! Thank you for picking the flowers you did and thank you for your reasoning. Thank you for returning on Christmas day!

I missed you!

And...I love you too!

**Author's Note:**

> Head to my tumblr blog (@marleyward01) to see the 12 aesthetics that accompany this fic!!
> 
> Comments appreciated - all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine and I'm sorry...


End file.
